walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Neil (Hilltop)
Neil is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a resident of the Hilltop Colony. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Neil's life before or after the outbreak. It is possible he lived in or near Virgina. Post-Apocalypse Season 6 "Knots Untie" Neil is working with the blacksmith in the workshop as Rick and his group visit the Hilltop for the first time. He later watches on in horror as Ethan and Rick fight, resulting in Ethan's death. Season 7 "Go Getters" Neil is working out in the yard when Simon and his Saviors enter the town. "Hearts Still Beating" Neil is out and about in the yard, helping with the farming. "The Other Side" Neil joins the others and practice with weapons in Maggie and Rosita's training class. He watches the Saviors take Dr. Carson back to the Sanctuary with them and proceeds to barricade the fortify the front gate with two other residents. "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Neil is among the Hilltop residents to accompany Maggie as they liberate Alexandria from the Saviors with the help of King Ezekiel and the Kingdom. After the battle, he listens to the leaders' speeches and rallies with his fellow militiamen. Season 8 "Mercy" Neil is present and listens to the speeches given by Ezekiel, Maggie, and Rick before their first attack. He travels with Rick and everyone to the Sanctuary to attack Negan and the Saviors. Later, he regroups with Dianne, Jesus, and a group of Hilltoppers and Kingdommers. "The Damned" Neil is among the Hilltoppers to sneak into the satellite outpost that has been re-occupied by the Saviors in order to take it over. He gets into position as the Hilltoppers prepare to assault the unsuspecting Saviors. After a lengthily gunfight, the man and his allies are able to gain the upper hand as the Saviors call a retreat. Before Alden, Jared, and the other Saviors can flee, they are captured by Oscar and the rest of the militia. "Monsters" Neil is among the militia to bring the Saviors back to the Hilltop. He and the rest of the militia help protect the Saviors from on coming zombies. "The King, the Widow, and Rick" Neil helps construct the makeshift prison within the Hilltop's walls to contain the captured Saviors. He watches as the several dozen prisoners of war, along with Gregory, are herded into the prison. "How It's Gotta Be" Neil is in the car with Jesus, Maggie, and Dianne on their way to the Kingdom when they are stopped by Simon and the Saviors. Despite Simon's threats to kill Jerry, Simon tells Gary to lower his gun and proceeds to shoot Neil in the head, killing him instantly. Maggie requests to use the coffin from the Saviors' truck to transport Neil's body back to the Hilltop. Once back home, his body is buried. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Neil has killed: *At least 1 unnamed Savior *Possibly a few zombies Death Killed By *Simon *Maggie Rhee (TV Series) (Caused) Neil is shot in the head by Simon as he attempts to scare Maggie into submitting to his demands. Appearances TV Series Season 6 *"Knots Untie" Season 7 *"Go Getters" *"Hearts Still Beating" *"The Other Side" *"The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Season 8 *"Mercy" *"The Damned" *"Monsters" *"The King, the Widow, and Rick" *"How It's Gotta Bemaggie Category:Hilltop Colony Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Deceased